supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Langbroek Family/Transcript
before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look and see who we have this time!" ???: "Hi, we're the Langbroek Family!" Observation Begins Observation Continues Parent Meeting House Rules Naughty Pit Ask Supernanny Naughty Pit Part 2 Onward DVD Meeting The triplets' epic tantrum Jo: "Later on, the triplets were asking if they would watch Handy Manny, but they couldn't." Teddy: "Can we watch Handy Manny?" Alicia: "No, Teddy." Sherman: "We wanna watch Handy Manny! We wanna watch it!" Alicia: "You are NOT watching Handy Manny today. My favorite show is on." Jo: "The triplets were having none of it. They still wanted to watch Handy Manny." Bryce: "It's not fair! We wanna watch Handy Manny, we wanna watch Handy Manny, we wanna watch Handy Manny!" triplets walk over to Kristin Bryce: "Can we watch Handy Manny, Kristin?" Kristin: "Not today," Teddy: "We wanna watch Handy Manny! We wanna watch it!" Kristin: "My favorite show is on, too. You should be napping already." Sherman: "It's not fair! We wanna watch Handy Manny, we wanna watch Handy Manny, we wanna watch Handy Manny!" triplets walk over to Helen is watching Apollo 18 on TV Bryce: "We wanna watch Handy Manny!" replaces the Apollo 18 disc with a Handy Manny disc Helen: "I'm not watching that. Go put it back where you found it so I can watch Apollo 18." Teddy: "NO! We wanna watch Handy Manny! We wanna watch Handy Manny!" Alicia: "Continue the tantrum and your Handy Manny is in toy jail." Sherman: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR THAT STUPID BABY, THE BRATTY WOMAN, THE B(bleep)Y SCRAPBOOKER, THE HORROR FILM WATCHER, THE COLORING MANIAC, THOSE BRATTY AUSTRALIANS CONSISTING OF ONE THAT LIKES STEAK AND THE OTHER THAT LOVES RARE STUFF, AND THE LOVER OF ECONOMICS!" Alicia: "Teddy Bill Langbroek, Bryce Shermie Langbroek, and Sherman Glenn Langbroek. All of you. Just stop it." Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "NO! WE HATE YOU, YOU BIG FAT MEANIE! YOU SMELL LIKE (bleep) AND WE WISH YOU WERE DEAD! GO (bleep) YOURSELF, YOU MOTHER(bleep)ING (bleep)!" Jo: "Then, they went to Haley's room." [The triplets enter the Haley's room where Haley is watching Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa on TV] Teddy: "Can we watch Handy Manny, please?" Haley: "Sorry, but no. I'm watching Madagascar." Teddy: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!" Leanne: "You will not be watching it, Teddy. Bridie is also watching Pokémon: Best Wishes. I'm watching-" Teddy: "Don't say it!" [The triplets go to Bridie's room where he is watching Pokémon: Best Wishes] Sherman, Bryce And Teddy: "We wanna watch Handy Manny!" Bridie: "Leanne told you. I am watching-." Sherman, Bryce And Teddy: "DON'T SAY IT! WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!" Bridie: "MOOO-OOM!" Alicia: "Get out of your siblings' rooms!" Teddy: "NO!" Alicia: "I said get out! If they're watching Apollo 18, Madagascar, and Best Wishes, they're watching Apollo 18, Madagascar, and Best Wishes! Not Handy Manny!" Sherman, Bryce, and Teddy: "We wanna watch it!" Leanne: "You will not be watching it, three of you." Teddy: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR THE STUPID BABY, THE BRATTY WOMAN, THE SCRAPBOOKER, THE HORROR FILM WATCHER, THE LOVER OF ECONOMICS, THE STEAK TACO LOVER, THE RARE THING LOVER, AND THE COLORING MANIAC!" Alicia: "Teddy, just stop it." Bryce: "You love them more than us!" triplets go to Manu's room to get diamonds and throw them at Helen throws one of Manu's diamonds at Helen Helen: "Ow!" triplets throw diamonds at Helen Helen: "Ahh! Help! I've been attacked by flying diamonds!" Alicia: "What's going on?" Helen: "It's flying diamonds, and they attacked me!" deposits the diamonds back to Manu's room Alicia: "Leave the diamonds alone." Manu: "Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman threw my diamonds at Helen and I was afraid that I thought they were going to break. Good thing they didn't because they weren't thrown hard enough." Teddy: "If Manu likes diamonds, we don't care! We hate Pokémon," Bryce: "We hate Madagascar," Sherman: "And we hate Apollo 18!" Alicia: "If you don't like diamonds, Pokémon, Madagascar, or Apollo 18, I don't care." Teddy: "If we see diamonds," Bryce: "Or watch Pokémon, Madagascar, or Apollo 18," Sherman: "We don't care!" Teddy, Bryce, Sherman: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!" Alicia: "You cannot watch Handy Manny. Go find something else to do." Teddy, Bryce, Sherman: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!" Bryce, and Sherman grabs a dinosaur bone Bryce, and Sherman go to Kristin's room bonks Kristin with the dinosaur bone Kristin: "Ow!" bonks Kristin again Kristin: "Ow!" Alicia: "What's going on?" Kristin: "The triplets are hitting me with a bone." Alicia: "This is Manu's. Go put it back where you found it-" Teddy: "Don't say it!" takes back the dinosaur bone and puts it back where the triplets found it pushes the TV over and it falls and hits the floor comes into Bridie and Leanne's room Alicia: "Oh, no. What happened?" smashes Alicia's Apollo 18 DVD comes in Haley: "What's going on?" [Bryce smashes Haley's Madagascar 2 DVD into pieces] triplets replace the smashed DVD with a Handy Manny DVD and begin to watch it on the TV in Haley's room finds the smashed DVD Haley: "Not my DVD! That is my favorite movie!" Alicia: "That's it! You're all going to the Naughty Pit!" carrys Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman to the Naughty Pit Alicia: "You have been placed here because you smashed your older siblings' DVDs into pieces, and attacked your older siblings with Manu's property. Now stay there for not 3 minutes, but 9 minutes. In addition to that, ALL of your Handy Manny stuff are in toy jail." Teddy: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MAANNYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The triplets VS the Babysitter Jo: "Later on, Helen was going out to look for a job interview at a local hospital, and she got a babysitter who is named Ashlyn to look after the kids during her absence." Ashlyn: "I am in charge, all of you, OK? You be good while I am in charge." Time for Jo to Go Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts